Truth of a Lie
by loseyourself99
Summary: Lies,Lies,Lies, and more lies. This one word effects the way that everything works. Changes the rules and both makes and breaks people but how does it work if your life is built off them. That's the exact case if your Ethan and Noah. Follow their adventure into finding out where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

**New story check it out**

A twin awakes in the middle of the night and looks over to his brother.

"Noah are you awake." Ethan asked but his question fell on sleeping ears.

Still wanting to talk to his brother he picks up a book on their nightstand and throws it at him.

"What you do that for Ethan. Noah asked complaining

"Are you awake" Ethan asks his younger brother again.

"Yeah" Noah says "Now what is it you want." he asks annoyed while putting the book back on the stand.

Ethan thought for a minute he didn't want his brother to think that he needed him or anything.

"Where do you think dad is" Ethan asked dejectedly

Noah just sighed they had this exact same conversation every week.

"I don't know but we shouldn't talk about it now because if we wake Chip we'll be in a world of trouble so we should just wait until tomorrow to talk about this.

Ethan only nodded in agreement because it was true waking Chip up would be like walking into the Tiger habitat at the zoo. Chip had started dating their mother a while ago even though the boys didn't know what their mother saw in him but he made her happy so they tried to cope.

The next morning Noah got up and looked out the window.

"Ethan what day is it" he asked "Sunday why" Ethan asked

"If it's Sunday why are their kids at the school bus stop." The two looked at each other and quickly threw on their cloths grabbed their stuff and raced out the door.

As the always the boys missed the bus on Monday's.

"Ethan we can't be late again." Noah said concerned.

"I know and we won't be we just have to take all our short cuts." It was the end of their conversations and they ran like their lives depended on it.

They some how managed to make it to the school on time.

* * *

"Mark" Glenn said looking a his dazed friend "Mark!" Mark automatically snapped out of his daze.

"Oh hey man what's up" He said looking at his best friend

"I think is should be asking you that question buddy what's got you dazed." Glenn asked

"Oh just thinking about when Jeff and Matt joined the WWE." Mark lied "Remembering all that crazy stuff that we got involved in just made me space out a little bit."

"Yea it was great" but before they could say something else someone from the stage crew told Glenn that he had to get ready for his match with that they said goodbye.

Mark went back to thinking about that woman that he met years ago Emma

* * *

Emma sat at the table doing work that she had to finish before she went to work that night. She looked up and saw her boys which always made her smile she went over and hugged them.

"I have a present for you boys." She said pulling out tickets for Smackdown and backstage passes. The twins couldn't wait until Friday. When Friday came they were ready for a great time the only bad thing was that Chip was going to pick them up. Evan and Noah quickly agreed that the shows were much better in person. After the show they walked around backstage meeting wrestlers. Everything was going great until Evan ran into someone.

"Sorry" he said and looked up to see none other than The Undertaker.

"Sorry Mr. Undertaker do I die now." he asked inching closer to his brother

"No I wouldn't hurt a kid." he said and the two boys smiled at him . That's when he saw her he saw Emma.

**As always if you want more review only takes one person**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter that's all I got enjoy.**

Mark stood there staring into the face of Emma. It took him by complete surprise. He never thought he would see her ever again. In a way he felt happy but in another he felt as if he hated her. The woman that he was in love with had possibly gotten married and had children. But before he could ponder it he was broken out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay Mr. Undertaker" he looked down at them again

"Yeah I'm fine can I ask you a question?" he asked them

"You just did" was Noah's reply to which he just smiled

"Well then can I ask you three questions." Mark said trying not to laugh

"Okay but I'm counting" Noah told him Mark took a deep breath and began his questions.

"Is your mother's name Emma?" They both nodded.

"Yea how'd you know" he sat down so he was on eye level with the boys.

"Not so fast I get to ask my questions first." Mark told them and again they just nodded.

"How old are you boys." he asked them trying to see if there was any possibility that they were his.

"Ten" The twins replied at the same time. Mark felt his heart jump but he couldn't remember how long ago it was since he was with Emma.

"Mr. Undertaker" Ethan said trying to get his attention.

"Listen you guys can just call me Mark okay." Ethan and Noah both looked at each other and they nodded. They sat there talking to each other for a long time letting time get away from them.

"Mr. Mark" Noah said getting his attention." Mark looked down

"You don't have to call me Mr. and what is it"

"You never told us how you knew who our mother was" Mark looked a little startled at what he had just said.

"Well we used to be friends a while back." the boys eyes brightened

"Really" they both said eyes about to pop out of their heads

"Yes really" he said but before the twins could asked another question he stopped them and asked them where their ride was.

"Uh... our moms boyfriend was supposed to pick us up but he's probably won't come." Ethan explained

That made Mark's blood boil he was mad how could you just leave children alone standing in a public place like that anything could happen. The thing that made it worse was that there was some slight possibility that he was their father. The last thing was that Emma was seeing someone.

"Don't worry kids I'll take you home." he told them pulling his keys out of his pocket.

They nodded and followed him out of the room and out into the parking lot. The Twins told Mark where they lived at and when they got there they saw Chip picking his stuff up off the ground which apparently Emma was throwing out the window. After about five minutes it stopped and Chip threw his stuff in his car and sped off into the night.

Mark looked at the boys who were smiling. Mark thought that they looked as if they were about to start doing a happy dance or something. That's when Emma walked out of the house. Before he could say something the boys were out of the car and hugging their mother. Mark sighed as he got out of the car and walked over. Emma looked up at the big man who she immediately Mark. They stood their looking at each other for a little while.

"Boys why don't you go upstairs and go to bed while I talk to my old friend" Emma told them they just nodded and ran into the house and up to their room.

Emma walked over to the porch were the chair wee and sat down she motioned for Mark to do the same.

"It's good to see you again Emma" He told her but she just shook her head. Mark sighed she wasn't going to make this easy for him. After the falling out that they had it didn't surprise him that she was being cross with him.

**Well here you please review ande read or whaterver you do first.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for dropping off the boys" Emma said to him, he nodded and replied.

"I wouldn't leave two innocent children standing there all by themselves" Mark told her.

But she just snorted "I suppose the fact that they look like me has nothing to do with why you decided to help them."

"Look Emma I want to talk about what happened between us" Mark said hopefully

"What's there to talk about" she said "You told me exactly how you felt that night when you said that I disgusted you and you never wanted to see me again."

"Look, I know that was a very harsh thing for me to say but I had lost my temper." he tried to tell her

"You Know over all the times I've lost my temper I never brought myself to tell someone that they were worthless, and that I would rather die than see them again." She snapped back at him.

"When I said that I was in a very depressed state and I didn't want to talk about it so instead I just put you down I didn't think that you would ever walk away and I'd never see you again." He told her sincerely

"Well I'm absolutely done with your excuses and I'm done with you because I've given up on love and I've given up on you." she told him with tears in her eyes.

Mark stood up feeling dejected "Can we at least be friends" he asked

"I don't know Mark I honestly don't" She told him. He laid his card on the table and walked off the porch

"Just in case you decide that we can be friends" he said getting close to his car then he stopped.

"Are the boys mine" Mark asked her

She just looked at him and smiled "If you have to ask then you don't need to know the answer."

He stared in her direction about to ask what kind of answer that was before he heard her say goodnight and disappear into house .

* * *

Emma looked around her house and started up to the boys room to check on them knowing that they never went to bed when they were told. She walked into their room and saw them looking at her. What were they up too.

"You know you boys should really be asleep right now"

"We know mommy but we just wanted you to come up and tuck us in like you always do when your home." Ethan told her.

She couldn't help but smile at her children and look at them to see Mark. It somewhat irritated her to see the man that made her happy but so sad at the same time. Emma just sighed and tucked her sons in and wished them goodnight still thinking about Mark. She went outside to grab the card that he left deciding to give him a call tomorrow.

* * *

The boys sat in their room together talking quietly.

"Do you think it's him" Ethan asked.

"I don't know why do you always think that every man that mom knows is our father." Noah asked his big brother.

"I just can't stand it" he said almost yelling "Everyone that we know has a father, even if there father wants nothing to do with them." He told hi brother almost steaming.

"Look Ethan I know how you feel about life without a father I feel the same exact way. But with a life like ours it's best to take it one day at a time ok.

Ethan looked at his younger brother realizing he was right "Yeah we'll just take it one day at time I men she can't keep it away from us forever can she?" Ethan asked but realized his question feel o death ears as once again his brother feel asleep on him. So Ethan decided to follow suit and go to sleep.

* * *

What the boys didn't know was their mother was listening. Yeah she would definitely call Mark tomorrow and let him bond with the boys who knows the worst thing that could happen. What is going to become when she unveils the truth of the lies she told the boys.

**OK so let me know what you think**.


End file.
